


Fathers' and Sons'

by Lady_Blackadder



Series: Fathers' and Sons' Universe [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor watches over his husband and newborn son :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers' and Sons'

**Author's Note:**

> First go at Thoki and non beta read so please be kind :)

Thor stroked a hand through sleeping Loki's sweat soaked hair whilst the Thunder God's other arm and hand were wrapped protectively around his beloved husband and new born son, Loki had called the smile pinned to his face 'sickeningly sweet' but Thor could not keep the feeling of paternal pride from flowing through him.  
Thor was so engrossed in gazing at his son he barely noticed his father enter the room "So this is my grandson, does he have a name?" Inquired Odin as he stared down at the infant resting in his fathers' arms on top of the red and blue bed cover, Thor finally removed his gaze from his son to meet his father's own steady gaze "His name is Siegfried" answered Thor full of pride silently daring his father to say anything negative. It had been no secret Odin's thoughts on Thor and Loki's relationship and the following news of Loki's pregnancy shortly after, to say he had been displeased would be an understatement! The following argument had been long and heated but no matter how hard Odin pushed Thor would not be parted from Loki and their unborn child, Odin had no choice but to grudgingly accept the situation and left his wife Frigga of the following wedding arrangements, there was no way he was letting his eventual heir be born a bastard.  
"'Victory, protection and peace' good choice my son, despite what has passed I am proud of you" declared Odin and Thor realised this was the closest to approval he and Loki were going to receive from him "Thank you father" he answered in heartfelt appreciation, Odin cast one more look to his sleeping Grandson before quietly leaving the room.  
Once again Thor's loving gaze turned back to his sleeping son and husband and as he watched the the sunlight cast colours from the stained glass window across their faces Thor knew how lucky he was, he tightend his hold around them before he too let lay back and let sleep claim him too.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and review :)


End file.
